Hero of the Dark
by reshiramgirl88
Summary: What if your enemy was your best friend? What if your HERO was actually your nemesis? What if the ruler of your world suddenly had lost all control and turned into a monster? What if the sun never rose or set again? What if you suddenly lost all memories of anything you knew and loved? This is HERO OF THE DARK! A story of bravery, friendship,and sacrifice. (Currently under rewrite)
1. Chapter 1

**-Author's FYI **

**As I promised here is my newest story, **_**HERO of the Dark. **_**So this is a Pokémon mystery dungeon: explorers of time fan fiction. It is filled with Action! Adventure! Romance ( only a little, just a little sprinkle, but not as much as Twilight so if you absolutely love romance I would recommend you turn away from this story, but hey that is just my opinion.)And a little bit of scenes that will make you cry. So without further delay her is chapter one of my new story! PLEASE! READ! WRITE! REVIEW!**

Chapter 1:

-?'S POV-

Whenever someone asks, what is the most important advice to give me for dealing with my enemies or friends? They would usually say, "Keep your friends close, but keep your enemies closer." Well I learned that saying the hard way by making it untrue. If I had to give someone advice I would say, "Keep your friends close because any day they could be there and the next they are gone without a trace." This story I am about to tell you know is about how I lost my best friend in the world, without even realizing it. It all started about the time we first met. I was only a young treeko then and she was about ten years old in human years…..

"Hey mommy I am going to go exploring!" The little girl dressed in shorts, a tank top with fire flames on it, and a giant book bag bigger than her said.

"Ok sweetie but don't talk to strangers and be home before dark." The women with a little baby in her arms replied.

"Bye mom, love you!" She shouted racing off into the forest that surrounded their house.

Now I know what you all are thinking. "OH MY GOSH WHY IS THIS MOTHER LETTING HER LITTLE GIRL GO INTO A FOREST ALONE!" But don't worry its not that bad as you think, the forest is not as dangerous as it seems. You see this little girl has a gift that allows her to talk to the creatures of the forest and the rest of the region I should say, Pokémon. With this gift she can get out of a lot of sticky situations. So all of you calm down and let me finish now. The little girl went into the forest…

"LA, LA, LA, LA, LA!" The little girl sang skipping through the forest.

The little girl was full of happiness with a big smile sprawled all over her face, that was until she remember what she was to do later that day and her smile faded fast. She looked down to the forest floor, her pace slowing to a simple walk. A tear began to form from her eye and rolled down her cheek. She stopped suddenly tears flowing. The little let out a little sob running to her favorite spot in the forest to let out all her emotions. She ran as fast as her little legs could carry her. Along the way she tripped and fell. She got up quickly, sprinting to her only sanctuary in the region, the place where she could be herself without people's judgment.

_Just beyond the brush a little green Pokémon sat watching the girl as she ran. When she passed he quickly ran along the brush trying to keep up, but without being seen. He seemed fascinated by the little girl; he had never seen a creature ever like her before. Well, actually he has seen humans before but just not this close or this small in size, the girl was no bigger than him. The little treeko stared at her watching intently at her delicate movements. The way she maneuvered around all the roots and fallen branches made him watch wit intent if he even took his eyes away for one moment she would be gone. _

The little girl finally reached her sanctuary and she fell into the bed of flowers that she planted the first time she came in the forest. This year they were in full bloom. She laid there starring into the trees large leaves that covered her from the harsh sun, and she laid there for a few moments. That was until she heard a small rustle coming form behind the bushes nearest to her little paradise.

"Who goes there!?" She shouted to the hiding figure.

_I had been spotted. I hesitated for a moment unsure of what to do._

"I SAID! WHO GOES THERE! COME OUT AND SHOW YOURSELF!" She shouted this time rising from her spot.

_I watched carefully as she started to approach, I didn't know what to do and I had no way to escape. The girl was getting closer and closer._

She approached the rustling brush just beyond her paradise fearful of the intruder. The little girl trembled from fear, but she kept walking to the bush. She clenched her fists trying to summon her bravery, she kept telling herself that there was nothing to fear.

_My heart pounded against my chest, afraid of the approaching girl. I could sense her trembling, was she scared as I was? She slowly pulled back the brush that I was hiding behind, she screamed scared. I screamed from her outburst. I tried to run away but I was scared to move, we just stood there staring at each other._

A treeko sat there staring at me. I stared back.

_I stared into her big blue eyes; they were as blue as the sea. I was fascinated how did this little have such blue eyes? She finally spoke._

Hi, there. My name is Kate. What is yours?" She asked holding out her tiny hand.

_I stared at her outstretched hand for a few moments then took my hand in hers trying to judge the size difference, but all she did was shake it up and down. She stopped after she realized that I was not doing anything and let go of my hand. I quickly grabbed her hand back. She got startled by my sudden movement and then quickly realized what I was doing and spread her fingers out wide. _

Kate watched carefully as the little treeko0 observed her hand. Inspecting every little bump and scratch. She smiled at his curiosity.

"You don't talk much do you?" She asked, smiling.

He looked up from inspecting my hand and whispered.

"My name is treeko."

"Well it's nice to meet you treeko." I smiled back.

"What are you?" He asked.

"Well silly I am human of course." I laughed at his silly question.

"No I have seen humans before. But you can't be human, humans are so much bigger and no human I have ever met has ever had such blue eyes as yours." He said staring intensely.

"Well I am human, believe it or not. But yes I am very different from many of the others. And because of that many of the mean kids at school pick on me, and call me a freak." A tear had started to form on the edge of Kate's eye.

"Well I think you're not a freak. I think you are great just the way you are. And never let anyone tell you that different." He smiled.

"Thank you, you know treeko you are nice you want to be my friend?" She held out her little hand.

"Of course I don't see why no one else would want not to be." The little green Pokémon took her hand and she guided them back to her little flower bed.

They sat down facing each other. Both stared at the other not moving.

"Why were you crying earlier?" Treeko said breaking the silence.

Kate looked at him, and then quickly looked down.

"Was it something I said?" He asked.

"No its nothing, actually it is something." She said.

"What?" Treeko asked.

"Later today, when I have to go back, I have to make a decision that may change my life forever." Kate said still looking down.

"A decision?" He asked.

"Yes a decision today is my tenth birthday. On many tenth birthdays young humans chose a Pokémon partner and travel around the region becoming the best trainers they can be. So today is my day to start my journey but I am not sure if I am ready or even If I want to be a trainer. You know all I want to do with my life is to make a difference, at least in some one's life or even the whole world. Sometimes my parents say that I was destined for greatness that I will be a hero one day and will have a major impact on our future." Kate said eyes gleaming.

"I think you already have had a impact on someone's life." Treeko said.

"Who?" She asked.

"Me, silly." He smiled.

She laughed at his reply with a wide smile sprawled across her face. Treeko smiled back. They both laughed until a voice called out.

"Kate sweetie it is time!" The voice was sounded more like an older man then Kate's mother, it must have been father.

"COMING!" She shouted in the direction of the voice. Kate got up and brushed herself off.

"Ww… where you going?" Treeko asked suddenly.

"I have to go home. But don't worry I will be back." She smiled.

"When?" He asked quickly getting up.

"Tomorrow, maybe. I don't know I just know that I will be back." She smiled, shook her hand (Waved) and left the young treeko waiting for her to return.

But then there was a scream, a little girl's scream.

**-Author's FYI**

**SO what did you think do you like do you not like it? Please send me feedback. Review if you like. If you want send me information on where you think the story should go from here. Please READ! WRITE! REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**-Author's FYI**

**Hey peoples so sorry for the wait but my other story **_**Never to be Seen Again**_** will be kind of delayed sorry so here is the next chapter. Please, READ! WRITE! REVIEW! The best song in my opinion to listen to for this chapter I think is Falling inside the black by Skillet. I do not own anything.**

Chapter 2: Mysterious darkness

-Treeko's POV-

A little girls' scream tore through the forest, scaring the Pokémon of the forest.

"KATE!" I screamed running after the little girl that left a few moments ago.  
I ran and ran, getting hit by branch after branch. But I kept moving on determined to find Kate and make sure she is ok. I have to she is my friend, my only friend. I blinked away the tears, which started to form. I can't get all emotional in a dire time like this.

Faster and faster I ran gaining speed.

Another scream of terror ripped through the forest, only towards the end it seemed to be muffled. I stop and listen which direction it came from, and run that way as fast as I can.

"KATE! WHERE ARE?! HOLD ON I'M COMING!" I shouted running in the direction.

There was a sound of movement ahead, I quickly hid in the brush on my side.

"Great we have the girl, now we must report back to master, he will be very happy about our findings." A voice said coming in my direction. The voice sounded very sinister and very evil. I stayed silent as Pokémon came near, I watched searching for Kate.

Five Pokémon passed; four little tiny purple ones with gem stones for eyes, and a large grey one with one eye and a large face with a mouth on his stomach, it seemed to resemble a solider.

"Let me go!" A familiar voice begged form the sack slung over the grey ones back.

"Hush up!"A purple one closet to the sack said then used scratch on it.

The sack howled in pain, the bag ripped showing a pale color form the inside, skin color. The figure within moved and through the tear I saw something red and orange with flames on it. It looked like Kate's shirt she was wearing when we met not to long ago.

"Kate." I whispered.

"Master Dusknoir lets stop for a moment, and get this little one to settle down a little that will make our journey so much easier." A different purple Pokémon said.

"I agree lets stop here." The grey one called Dusknoir, agreed. He slung the bag off his shoulder, it landed with a thud.  
They all stopped and sat in the grass relaxing. I swiftly without making a noise made my way to the sack.

"Kate are you there?" I whispered through the rip in the bag.

"Treeko? Is that you?" The voice whispered back.

"Yeah Kate come on, I'm taking you back away from these Pokémon." I smiled.

"That is great and all Treeko but they will notice if I am gone we need something of my equal weight."

"What about your book bag?" I asked, checking on the Pokémon.

"No I can't if I return home without it, I will be so dead." She panicked.

"Ok then wait here, I will try to go find a heavy rock." I whispered backing away silently.

"Please hurry back Treeko." Kate whispered.

I backed away watching Kate's captors for any sign of movement.

I searched and finally found a large rock. I struggled to pick it up it was so heavy it felt almost alive.  
I rushed as fast as I can back to Kate.

"Kate I got something hurry before they get up." I whispered.

"I am coming give me a second." She whispered back.

"Hurry!"

"Well Sable I think it is time we start back again lets go." Dusknoir said getting up and stretching.

"Kate!" I whispered.

"Got it!" She whispered climbing through the ripped hole, I quickly put the rock in her place.

We ran for cover as the Pokémon got up and started walking again. Dusknoir picked up the sack.  
"The girl sure has gotten heavy all of a sudden." Dusknoir said struggling to lift the bag.

We stayed down till they passed and out of sight.

"THANK YOU TREEKO YOU ARE THE BEST!" Kate shouted hugging me.

My cheeks became warm, no has ever hugged me before. She pulls back and her cheeks are red also, and she is looking to the ground.

"Sorry." Kate apologizes.

I stay speechless a little embarrassed.

"I better get going before its dark." She says.

"NO!" I say suddenly.

She looks at me with a questioning look on her face.

"No, I am going with you this time. You know as an escort." I say determined.

I begin walking away.

"Well what are you waiting for?" I ask.

"Nothing!" She says and hurries after me.

We walk for a few minutes Kate puts her hand in mine, I look down at our hands and stop for a second. Kate stops and asks. "What's wrong?" She notices my staring, "Oh sorry!" She quickly pulls her hand away.

"No its ok." I blush, and grab hold of her hand.

"Ok lets go." She says trying to hurry along.

There was a sudden disturbance in the air, far ahead of us all of the forest to a very desolate grey, and it was heading straight for us. All Pokémon of the forest was running away, they were a giant stamped.

I dragged Kate into the bushes, avoiding the stampeding Pokémon. Kate got up looking around when she saw the grey speeding towards us. She quickly came back to me and hugged me tight shielding me almost, as the grey passed.

Kate stood up taking in our surroundings, all around was grey, darkness.

"Treeko?" She asked.

"What happened to the forest?" I asked about to cry, this was my home, why is it all dark now?

"Treeko are you alright?" Kate asked concerned.

"My home why?"

"Treeko it will be alright." She hugged me holding me tight trying to reassure me.

Rage flared inside me I want revenge on anyone who did this to my home. Kate suddenly pulled away looking in the direction she came from before.

"What is it?" I asked.

"My home, the darkness came from that direction, so if this happened here that means…." She dare not finish her sentence.

Kate took off at a full fledged sprint. I chased after her only a hair behind her.

**-Author's FYI  
So what do you think, you like it so far? Please review, write, and read! I will try to update my other stories sometime this week so be on the look out for them. Until next time! READ! WRITE! REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**-Author's FYI**

**Hello internet users! Here is the third chapter! Enjoy! Please, READ! WRITE! REVIEW! **

Chapter 3: No Time

-Treeko's POV-

"MOM! DAD!" Kate screamed sprinting toward her home.

"KATE WAIT!" I yelled trying to catch up.

Wait I almost forgot something, I quickly ran back and grabbed my book bag and ran to catch up with Kate.

"KATE!" I panted. "WAIT!"

I finally caught up with her at this lovely home, that was not gray as the forest. There was a women on the porch standing there, as if she was waiting for something.

"KATE!"The women said, seeing Kate.

"MOM!" Kate raced over to the women.

"KATE!" The women cried and open her arms wide fro a hug. Kate raced over there and embraced her mom sobbing into her shoulder.

"Oh, Kate darling I am so glad you're safe." Her mom cried, squeezing her tightly not wanting to let go.

"Mom…..Can't…Breathe…." Kate gagged.

"Oh, sorry dear."Her mother said then let go of her.

I approached slowly not wanting to disturb their mother daughter moment. Kate's mother finally noticed me and screamed. "KATE! GET BACK!" She pushed Kate behind her.

"Mom," Kate protested.

"NO stay back!" She shouted pushing Kate back.

"MOM! He's not going to hurt us. He's my friend." Kate made her way from behind her mom and to my side.

She stood next to me and took my hand. My cheeks became instantly hot.

"Mom, this is my friend Treeko, Treeko this is my mom." Kate introduced us and led me over to her mom.

"Nice to meet you." I replied politely.

Kate's mother stood there speechless.

"What is it mom?" Kate asked, concerned.

"He can, talk." She said speechless.

"Wait a second you can understand him?!" Kate said surprised.

"Yes, yes I can. But….how is that possible?" She looked to Kate for answers.

There was a sound of crashing coming from behind us. Kate, and I turned to see what it was.

"WE have no time, we must get you two inside, NOW!" She grabbed our arms and dragged us inside.

Kate's mother raced through the house, dragging us behind her.

"MOM! WHAT IS THE MATTER?!" Kate asked.

"NO TIME! I HAVE TO GET YOU TWO TO THE REFUGEE BEFORE…." She didn't say another word.

"Before what?" I asked curious.

"NO time!" Her mother shouted.

We finally stopped before a door.

"Mom, isn't that the basement?" Kate asked.

"Yes, but there is a room in the basement you two need to be in."Her mother said franticly.

She dragged us down the stairs carefully, and to the farthest wall ahead of us. She stopped at a tiny opening just hiding under a large mirror that had been covered up with a sheet. Kate's mother frantically moved the mirror out of the way. The mirror slid easily but tipped and crashed to the ground. All of our reflection, was broken into millions of tiny pieces.

"Quickly, you two get in there!" Kate's mother commanded. Where the mirror was, there was now a large wooden door.

She opened the door and pushed us in, slamming the door behind us.

"MOM!" Kate shouted, banging on the door. "MOM! Let us out please!"

There was a soft click, the sound of a lock. The door, our only way out, was locked.

"Mom." Kate quieted down.

Kate sobbed her head against the door, fists raised.

"Its going to be all right Kate. I promise." I tried to soothe her tense nerves. I gently rubbed her back. She pushed me away.

There was the crashing sound again, and everything went silent.

We sat there in silence.

"Mom… Dad….. Elizabeth…." Kate cried.

There was no response.

"MOM! DAD! ANYBODY! PLEASE! HELP! US!" Kate shouted banging on the door once again.

There was no sound, of anything, not even the sound of wind.

Kate sobbed resting again the door.

I looked around, there seemed to be stuff, like book cases all around us.

"Hey, Kate." I shook her shoulder gently. She just shrugged me off.

"Fine be that way." I said annoyed.

I made my way over to the large objects, but they were to hard to see in all this darkness. I rubbed the large figures, they were something made of wood. Only if there was a candle or something nearby? I felt my way around, I found a candle and a set of matches. Striking the match against the box and setting the candle aflame all of my surroundings were lightened up.

"Wow!" I said breathlessly.

"What is it?" Kate asked, turning around. "Wow, you're right."

All around us were cases full of books.

"Where is the best place to find water. How to survive a Pokémon apocalypse. How to preserve food.? It seems that all these books are about surviving a disaster of something." Kate said holding a book in her hand.

"Hey, Kate?" I asked.

"Yeah what is it?" She turned to me.

"Look." I replied.

There was an overflowing book case, full of books about ancient legends, reading ancient script, Legendary Pokémon, and ancient ruins.

"What do you think this all means?" I asked.

Kate stayed silent.

"Kate?" I turned to my human friend.

She was trembling, and was gripping a piece of paper in her hands, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Kate? What's wrong?" I asked.

She stood trembling tightening her grip on the paper.

"Kate?"

"How could they do this? How could they?" Kate said trembling, tears flowing steadily.

I slung my book bag off my back and set it at my feet, approaching Kate.

"Kate? What is wrong? How could they do what?"I asked approaching Kate.

"Treeko." She turned to me. She held out the piece of paper, handing it over to me to read.

I took hold of the paper reading over it carefully.

_Dear Kate and Treeko,_

_I am so sorry for all the trouble I have caused, please forgive me. But it must be done. I have faith in you two, together you two will change the world. As of right now the world is becoming paralyzed, all time is stopping. Morning will never come, the sun will never rise, and the world will be haunted by this darkness forever unless you two do something about. Please save the world. Save us. The rest is up to you two. Together you two will bring back the light. You two are our Heroes._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Mom and Dad._

I read over the letter a couple times not being able to understand what it was saying.

"I can't believe this." I cried.

"So what do we now?" Kate asked, looking down.

"I guess we have to save the world." I said speechless.

"So when my mom really said there was no time…" Kate said speechless.

"She really meant it, literally." I finished.

**-Author's FYI  
Oh the suspense! Originally this chapter was called the secret library but I changed it to no time because of what Kate's mother kept saying. SO Please, READ! WRITE! REVIEW! Give me all the feedback on what you thought of the story and where it should go next, Please?**


	4. Chapter 4

**-Author's FYI**

**Hello every one here is another update of **_**Hero of the dark**_**! I will try to update **_**Pride of a rescue team**_** sometime before Monday. SO be on the look out for it! SO without delay on to the story! Please, READ! WRITE! REVIEW! I do not own anything!**

Chapter 4: Animal I have become

-Kate's POV-

I knew Treeko was trying to comfort me and try to make me happy. But it just wasn't the time to do that. I mean come on, we both just got shoved and locked in a hidden room. How weirder can it get from there not to mention we just found out that we will have to save the world. Its just that… I don't even know myself anymore! What have I become!

"Kate, are you ok?" Treeko noticed my silence.

"Yeah I am fine, don't worry about me!"I put on a fake smile. But no, not everything was so super dandy anymore, things have changed. This is not the world o live in. It has become one large nightmare, a never ending nightmare.

"Kate?"Treeko looked at me concerned.

"Treeko, I promise everything is fine. Don't worry about me, the one you need to worry about is yourself." I smile again trying to convince him.

He just stares at me with large concerned eyes.

"Ok, if you say so."He replies with a hint of uncertainty in his voice.

I look away not wanting him to see the worry in my face. He has enough on his plate to worry about. So he should not have to worry about me also. I promise Treeko, I am fine and I will always be.

Treeko moves around looking about. He lets out a little gasp.

"What is it?" I get up from my place.

"Hey no peeking!" He says with a hint of happiness and joking.

"Fine then, what do you want me to do?"I really smile at his foolishness.

"Close your eyes and turn around." He smiles but keeps his back turned to me.

"Ok." I do as he says, turning my back to him and closing my eyes.

There then came the sound of a lighting make, and the smell of smoke.

"Treeko? What are you doing?" I ask.

He shushes me.

I hear the sound of him approaching and the smell of fire draws near.

"One more second." Treeko says from behind my back.

I laugh at his foolishness.

He stops, and says. "Ok turn around but do not open your eyes yet."

I slowly turn around not wanting to bump into him.

"OK now." HE commands.

I open my eyes. Standing before was a little grass type holding out a cake decorated with flames and red frosting.

"Happy Birthday Kate!" Treeko smiles holding out the cake to me.

I look closely at the cake, it said, 'Happy Birthday 10th Birthday HERO Kate!'  
The writing on the cake looked very familiar it almost looked as though mother had made it.

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Kate, Happy Birthday to you!"Treeko sang.

Tears began rolling down my face.

"Why are you crying! Did I say something wrong!"Treeko said quickly.

"No, no!" I said. "it wasn't you its just that…"

I looked back down at the cake. "Its just that…"  
"Don't worry you don't have to say anymore, I get it." He said looking down.

"NO, its not you that…. I mean!" I tried to cheer him up.

"I know Kate I know, I was kidding." He smiles. "Now its time for you to blow out the candles and make a wish."

I think long and hard of what I should wish for. A car? A new dress? A boyfriend? I kept thinking for a few minutes and I finally got it! I wished for my wish with all my heart and blew out the candles.

"What did you wish for?" Treeko asked, setting the cake down.

"Your not suppose to tell anyone silly, or it won't come true." I laughed.

"Not even your besets friend in the world?" He smiled.

"Nope, not even your bests friend in the world." I smiled and rubbed his head. "Thank you Treeko."

"Your welcome Kate." He smiled.

"Here I will go see if I can go find something that will cut this cake." Treeko said and went off to look around the room.

I looked to the door thinking. Why have I changed all of a sudden? Is it this darkness that's doing it or is it something else? I pondered this for a few minutes.

"Found it!" Treeko calls back.

I turn to him. In his hand is a knife. He comes near.

"Wait a second." I saw just before he is about to cut the cake.

"What is it?" He asks, hand hovering jus above the cake.

I take the knife form his hand and study it closely. It looked so familiar. There was a familiar inscription on it but it was hard to make out in this darkness.

"Hey Treeko can you give me one of those matches?" I ask.

"Yeah sure." He strikes a match and hands it tome.  
I hold it close the sharp object.

The inscription read, _You can either die a HERO. OR, You can live long enough to see yourself become the villain._ I let out a gasp.

"What's wrong?" Treeko asks.

"This was my dad's pocket knife. We can't use this." I look around.

"Treeko where did you find this!" I demand.

"Just over there." Treeko pointed over to a spot.

I rush over to the spot he pointed to. I searched the entire area around the spot he pointed to. There was nothing that drew any clues.

"Kate what are you looking for?" Treeko asks coming up from behind me.

"Nothing….." I say with disappointment.

"Kate? Are you perhaps looking for this?" Treeko asks holding a piece of paper in his hand.

"YES!" I shout trying to grab the paper out of his hand.

"Hey Wait!" Treeko shouts holding the paper above his head.

I reach and try, struggling to get the paper.

"Give it me!" I shout.

"No not yet!" He shouts back.

"Give it to me!" A monstrous voice erupts from my moth. I don't quiet remember what happened after that. All I remember is the paper in my hand, and Treeko lying on the floor unconscious.

**-Author's FYI**

**So what did you think? I do not own anything! So please, READ! WRITE! REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**-Author's FYI**

**Hello if you haven't already seen it but **_**Pride of a Rescue Team**_** will be put off till summer break. SO ON TO THE CHAPTER! Please, READ! WRITE! REVIEW!**

Chapter 5: An old friend

"Oh, no Treeko!" I screamed at his limpness body.

I bent down by his body, but not wanting to touch him.

"Treeko." I cried.

My hands hovered above his body, tears rolling down me face. I cried out, what have I become?! I rose up silently, muffling all cries. I clenched my hands into fists. This is not me, who have I become? Why am I like this? Is it because of this darkness?

I backed away from Treeko.  
"I need to get help, so you stay right here, ok?" I said aloud.

There was utter silence.

"Ok, I will take that as a yes."

I tighten my fists, crumpling the paper, I looked down at the paper in my hand.

"This is all your fault!" I screamed at threw the paper down.

"I will be back Treeko don't you worry." I said full of determination.

I began my way around the room looking for an exit. I found one, just before I was going to go through I stopped. 'What if he wakes up while I am gone?' I thought. I crawled back away from the exit, and wrote a little note and crawled out into the outside world.

The outside world was all gray just as my mother said it would be. I walked around looking at every little detail. The little exit led out to my backyard. 'How did I not notice that hole? I played out here all the time when I little.'

All around me was darkness, all things frozen. I examined closely at a leaf. A drop of water was suspended in the air. I touched it, it stayed solid.

"Wow." I said speechless. "Wait a second I should not be doing this I have to help Treeko."

I walked into the darkened.

-Treeko's PPOV-

I woke up suddenly. my head all foggy.

"Kate?" I said, my vision blurry.

"Kate, are you here?" I said aloud.

I woke up with a start, looking around. There was no Kate.

"KATE!" I shouted getting up from my spot.

"Kate where are you?" I looked all round no sign of Kate.

I stood. There was a faint rustle under my foot. A piece of paper was stuck to the bottom of it.

I laughed at it."Classic Kate."

I read over the letter, my mood immediately disappeared.

"KATE!" I screamed. "KATE! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

I searched around the room looking for the opening described in the letter. I dropped the letter.

A few minutes of searching I found the opening and crawled my way out.

All around me was grey. Everything seem to be suspended in the air, just hanging there. But if everything is suspended and frozen. How are me and Kate still able to live, and move?

I walked around taking in all of our surroundings. Then there was the sound of a squeal of delight. As if two high school girls had met for the first time in a long while.

"KAYE!" I yelled. "I'M COMING! STAY THERE!"

I ran as fast as I could into the forest in the direction of the scream.

-Kate-

"Celebi, is that really you?!" I screamed.

"Of course it is sugar how have you been? It sure has been a mighty long time since I have seen you." The floating pink Pokémon replied.

"It sure has been a while hasn't it?" I blushed.

"Yes a very long time about five years, in your time of course." She laughed.

I laughed at her little joke. Since she was the time travel Pokémon we both had different time zones.

"So let me guess you are about ten now?" She pondered.

"Yes!" I smiled.

"And you are ten today aren't you?" Celebi asked.

"Oh My Gosh! You remembered!" I smiled.

"Now why wouldn't I dear?"

"Because you have so much of other stuff to. So I just thought why would she ever remember something so small as my birthday?"I looked down.

"No dear, I would never forget you. Since when would someone ever forget someone like you? I mean who would ever forget their best friend's birthday, not to mention their tenth birthday?" She smiled holding something behind her back.

"Did you really get me something? You know you didn't have to." I blushed.

"Now close your eyes dear." Celebi commanded.

"NO!" I said quickly without realizing what I was saying.

"What? What is the matter dear?" She asked concerned.

"Oh, its nothing. Wait, I just remembered I better get going." I made up. I began to walk away.

"Where are you going dear?" Celebi followed.

"Nowhere I just really need to get going." I replied quickening my pace.

"Here I will go with you, since I can't time travel for some reason?" The time traveled Pokémon followed.

"NO!" I stopped suddenly. Celebi ran into the back of me. "I mean, I think you should stay here, away from me."

"Away from you? What do men?" She asked.

"I mean….I don't have time to explain I need to get back and fast." I sprinted.

"Wait up dear!" Celebi shouted from behind me.

-Treeko-

"Kate! Where are you?" I breathed heavy.

I continued to running the forest. Always tripping occasional over roots and frozen Pokémon.

"KATE!" I yelled.

I panted, if I ever find that girl she is going to be in a whole lot of trouble.

After a few minutes of running I came into a clearing. I stopped, panting.

"Kate." I panted, doubled over.

I breathe heavily.  
"TREEKO!" A voice shouted.

I looked up.  
There was Kate running toward me.

"Kate….There….You are….." I panted.

She ran up to me and hugged. That caught me off guard.

"Don't ever do that again." She cried.

I remained speechless.

"You scared me Treeko, please promise you will never do that." Kate cried into me shoulder.

"I promise Kate." I promised, putting my arms around her.

"Oh so this is the Treeko you were talking about. He sure is quiet the cutie." A voice said from above our heads.

"Who goes there?!" I yelled, breaking away from Kate. "Show yourself or I will use tackle on you."

"Now, now there is no need for that. Just calm down I am a friend not a foe sweetie." The voice said again.

"Then show yourself!" I commanded.

"As you wish." It replied.  
Above our heads appeared a little pink Pokémon, very petite it was. No bigger than a human toddler.

"Hello Treeko, I am the time travel Pokémon, Celebi."

**-Author's FYI**

**SO what did you think? Well please READ! WRITE! REVIEW! Also I am always ready for a battle. SO just leave your friendship code and what version it is in the review and I will battle you. Mine is located in chapter 18 of **_**Never to be seen again. **_**At the very bottom of the chapter. To find out your friend code you need to connect to Nintendo wifi and look it up in your pal pad. Or you can always look it up on Youtube ON how to do it. Until next! Please, READ! WRITE! REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**-Author's FYI  
Hello people! Sorry for such long wait. I have been busy. But School for me is done in about 7-8 more days. Then its SUMMER! That means chapters everyday! (Not literally.) But what to expect over the summer. The return of **_**Pride of a Rescue Team. **_**AND a new story. A mystery dungeon story. I will let you guess on that. But it will be called either **_**Rise, Sick of it, **_**OR you the readers decide. Just send in your suggestions! Now on to the story! READ! WRITE! REVIEW!**

Chapter 6: In flames

-Celebi's POV-

I smiled shyly at the little green Pokémon.

"Whoa, wait a second your Celebi. THE Celebi?" It asked, eyes wide.

"Why yes I am." I said matter-o-factly.

"Wow, Kate you know the legendary time travel Pokémon!" Treeko turned to Kate.

The young human nodded and smiled.

"That is so awesome!" His eyes gleamed.

Something didn't feel right at that moment. It seemed like someone was was approaching us from behind. I looked behind my shoulder, there was nothing there.

"Celebi? Is something wrong?" Kate asked.

"No, nothing at all." I put on a fake smile.

She eyed suspiciously but didn't say word more.

"I think we should get back home and discuss what we are going to do now." I pushed the two forward. We needed to get out of the forest as soon as possible.

The three of us made our back to the house, Kate in the lead.

"So, Celebi is there any reason we need to get back so fast?" Kate said without turning around.

"No, no reason at all. Its just that its getting a little chilly. I don't want you two getting a cold."I said protectively.

She remained quiet, she saw right through my lie. But she didn't want to say anything, especially because Treeko was with us.

There was a sudden explosion. In the direction we were headed.

"What was that!?" Treeko shouted, coughing.

"That came from my house!" Kate shouted and took off.

"Kate get back here now! Right this instant young lady!" I yelled. But she didn't her, she just kept going.

"KATE!" Treeko shouted.

"Come on! We have to stop her!" I said quickly and flew off after her. Treeko following not far off behind.

"KATE!" I shouted.

"KATE!"Treeko shouted.

We finally reached the site of the explosion. Kate's entire house was set aflame.

Kate stood in front of it. Tears streaming down her face.

"Kate?" Treeko began.

I held my arm out for him to stop.

Kate suddenly ran into the hole of the basement and into the house.

"KATE!" I shouted.

"KATE GET BACK HERE!" Treeko shouted, he edged closer.

"Treeko stand back." I closed my eyes and concentrated.

He did as I said and stepped back.

Suddenly large vines appeared from the ground shooting up from the soil and wrapped around the burning building. The stayed there and the fire slowly disappeared. After the fire went out the vines disappeared into a shimmer of lights.

"WOW!" Treeko said breathlessly.

"Now you can go." I moved my arm.

He took off after Kate. I followed closely behind a little tired.

We found Kate searching through books.

"What are you looking for?" Treeko asked.

"Quick! Find anything that might be use to us! Anything that has to do anything with legends and abilities leave all things that do with survival!" Kate said searching the shelves.

"Got it!" Treeko said determined.

We searched all the shelves and packed all the good books in the bag. MY wings felt like they were going to fall off. I slowly dropped, trying to rise again so the two wouldn't worry about me.

"CELEBI!" Kate noticed my falling and caught right before I hit the floor.

Then everything went black…

I woke up the smell of smoke. 'Another fire? I hope those two are safe at least.' I thought to myself.

"Oh look the sleeping beauty has finally awaken." Someone teased.

I opened my eyes and saw two big blue eyes.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH" I shirked surprised. And fell back a little.

"Kate!" Someone yelled annoyed.

"What?" A voice replied.

"Just leave her alone, she needs her rest." The annoyed voice said concerned.

"Kate? Treeko?" I asked. My vision was for some reason blurry.

"Yeah. Celebi are you feeling alright?" Kate asked.

"Yeah sure. Perfectly fine!" I said.

"How many fingers and I holding up?" Treeko asked.

"Umm I don't know uhhhh five?" I guessed. I couldn't see anything.

"Celebi stay with us." Kate said. I felt an arm reach around behind me and lift me up in the air.

"Celebi don't fall asleep."Treeko shouted.

My eyes began getting heavy.

"CELEBI!" Some voice shouted. I was shaken. My eyes fluttered open and saw and humanly face starring down at me.

"Celebi…." Tears streamed down the face.

MY eye became very heavy and everything became black once again.

I feel into a deep sleep. There was a dream on about the earlier conversation with Kate's mother.

"Celebi, can I speak with you a moment." The women said to no one in particular.

I appeared out of thing air.

"You rang?" I smirked.

"You know what is going to happen right?" She looked me in the eye.

I nodded slowly.

"I need you to protect my daughter. She poses the dimensional scream ability so she will be the HERO of the Dark. But she will not be alone. A Treeko, soon evolving after 4 years will accompany her. But she will need more assistant than that. Can I rely on you to protect these two?"

I nodded.

"Cross your heart?" She asked.

I took one of my fingers and made an x over my heart. "Cross my heart." I replied.

She nodded and looked down at the floor.

"Celebi how soon will the darkness fall?"

"Later on in the day." I replied.

The lady looked out the window and watched her little girl frolic in the tall grass. Pokémon at her heel following her around.

"Why, why does it have to happen now. While she is so young?" Tears streamed down her face.

"It is her destiny, Lady Isabelle." I replied solemnly.

"I know, Celebi, I know. Here when you see her later on give this to her." She held out a small stone no bigger than her palm.

I took the stone in my hand and observed it closely. There were circular patterns on it. A very unusual pattern, one I had never seen before.

"What is it?" I asked.  
"It's a relic fragment. It's a gift from Diagla to get to the hidden land where temporal tower is. But That is not all you need to get to the hidden land. You need the somewhere, the something, and someone."

"Someone?"  
"Yes when Kate gets older on her wrist the same pattern will blossom."  
"What about the somewhere."

"Back in the past there is a place called aegis cave. There you will find the same pattern and summon Laparas who will take you to the hidden land. There you will use the stone to operate the rainbow stone ship which will take you to temporal tower." Isabelle explained.

I nodded understanding all that she was saying.

"Now Celebi I do not want you saying anything about this to those two." She looked away.

"Yes mam." I replied.

"Good you may no leave." She turned away and looked back out the window.

I held the stone in my hand and disappeared in an array of lights, ready to give Kate with her birthday present.

**-Author's FYI  
SO what did you think? READ! WRITE! REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**-Author's FYI**

**SO hi again! Here is another chapter! AWAY! *Runs away***

***Little notes floats down, lands on ground.*: READ! WRITE! REVIEW!**

Chapter 7: The one

-Kate's POV-

"This is bad, this is bad!"Treeko said over and over again.

"Would you stop that and calm down for a second?" I snapped.

He quieted down but stared intently at the sleeping pink Pokémon.

"She will be fine, I just know it." I said calmly.

Treeko looked up at me and gave me a slight nod.

I quickly turned my gaze somewhere else, not wanting him to see the doubt. 'What if she is not alright?' I thought. 'This darkness might have done something horrible and is affecting her.'

I looked back down at petite Pokémon in my arms.

"So now what do we do? We have no place to go back to." Treeko said bluntly.

"not exactly." I smiled.

"What do you mean. That explosion destroyed your entire home. We were lucky not to be there and lucky enough to gather all these supplies without getting a single burn." He held up the bag of supplies.

Celebi turned over in my arms and slightly snored.

I let out a giggle.

Treeko laughed too. At least in this darkened world there is always a thing to laugh and smile at.

"So what do we do now Kate?" Treeko's smile faded.

I felt my own slowly disappear. 'What are really going to do?" I pondered for a few moments.

There was no noise except the steady crackle of the fire. Nothing else, no wind, no sunshine, no moon light, no nothing. I let out a deep breath.

"Kate?" Treeko looked at me with concerned eyes.

I stayed quiet, then an idea popped in my head.

"I GOT IT!" I said suddenly.

Treeko jumped at my sudden outburst.

"Got what?" He asked.

"There is this tree house….." I stood up.

"A tree house? What's that?" Treeko looked at me with curious eyes.

"Well, Its kind of hard to explain. But I will explain later, we better get going." I replied.

Treeko stood up and slung the pack over his little shoulder. I scooped dirt with me foot and swished it over the fire. The fire went out and the world got darker.

"Lets go." I said and we were off.

In the letter earlier mother described that she built a refugee of some sort, a tree house. It had everything we would ever need. Of course reading it for the first time, I did not believe it. But after all this happened, anything is possible.

"Kate how much longer is it until we get there?" Treeko said from behind me.

"Not much longer." I replied.

I looked up at all the trees, looking for this great big tree house.

"Kate? What's that?" Treeko stopped.

"What's what?" I asked. I turned to face him.

He stood there in front of a tree with 4 long pieces just poking out against the bark.

"Treeko great job you found it!" I patted him on the back.

"Found what exactly?" He looked up at me.

"Ill explain later, right now we have to get up there now!" I snapped. There was something not right about this forest at the moment. A sinister presence was approaching.

I pushed Treeko up the camouflaged rungs, keeping surveillance. He reached down for Celebi, I held her up to him. He took her and disappeared. I looked around one final time and climbed up.

"What was that all about?" Treeko asked.

I put a single finger against my lips and listen intently. There was the faint sound of rustling just outside our sanctuary.

"What is it?" Treeko whispered.

I looked away.

"I thought I just saw them sir?" A voice said curiously.

"Yes but who exactly?" The leader said.

I looked out a little window down below to the ground. Just below were the kidnappers, a large grey Pokémon with little tinier purple ones.

"Treeko come here you need to see this." I whispered.

Treeko came over to me and looked down below.

"Whoa its those Pokémon from earlier." He whispered, shocked.

I hushed as the Pokémon continued.

"Well, there was the tinier green one and the pink legendary." One of the purple ones replied.

"Whatever to them, what about the girl?" The grey Pokémon said agitated.

"She, I think she was with them too."  
"Well we have to find her as soon as possible before she discovers any other secrets."

"Yes sir Dusknoir!" All the purple pokemon said in union and did a fury swipe in the air before all splitting up and looking in the woods.

"Idiots."Dusknoir whispered to himself. "Why did I ever have to be in charge of them? They never think all they do is act."

He swore and then floated of to search for his targets.

"Secrets?" I whispered.

"What did he mean by that?" Treeko asked.

"I think the only person who can answer is….." I turned toward Celebi. Just as she was waking up, stretching.

"Celebi?" Treeko asked, not clearly getting the hint.

I face palmed.

"No I talking about the wall. Of course Treeko!" I said annoyed.

"HEY DON'T USE THAT TONE WITH ME!" Treeko shouted.

"OH YEAH?!"I got in his face.

"YEAH!" HE shouted and got in my face.

"WILL YOU TWO STOP FIGHTING?" Celebi shouted.

"Did it work?"Treeko whispered.

"Yeah I think so?" I winked.

We backed away from each other and turned toward Celebi with a wicked grin on our faces.

"What?" Celebi asked.

"What is this about discovering secrets?" I asked.

"Discovering, what?" She asked.

"There was a grey Pokémon earlier that kept saying it had to find the girl. Then he also said that he had to find her before she 'discovered more secrets.'" Treeko explained.

"Dusknoir…." She swore under her breath.

"So you do know him." I accused.

Celebi sighed and continued. "Yes I know him. But don't worry about it we all are safe as long as I am around."

"Safe? You were asleep half the time!"Treeko shouted.

She laughed and scratched the back of her head.

"Ok then, who is this girl he keeps talking about?" I asked.

"Ummmm….." Celebi wondered, she obviously knew the answer but didn't want to reveal it.

"Celebi?" Treeko looked to her.  
We stared at her for a few moments.

"AGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH STOP That ok I will tell you! Just don't look like that!" Celebi covered her eyes.  
Treeko smirked.

"The girl he is talking about is…..Kate"

**-Authors' FYI**

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA HAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH**

**CLIFF HANGER! I LOVE THEM! **

**Ok before I depart I would like to thank all of you who have reviewed, followed, and favorite this story. THANK YOU SO MUCH! So just for you the next chapter will be SUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG! (Super long!)**

**Until next time! READ! WRITE! REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**-Author's FYI**

**READ! WRITE! REVIEW!**

Chapter 8: Four

-Treeko's POV-

"What?" Kate stammered.

"Yes you, Kate, are the girl Dusknoir and his minions are hunting down." Celebi said nonchalant.

"But she hasn't done anything wrong." I protested.

"Not yet." Celebi said suddenly.

We both looked at her.

"What do you mean by that?" Kate asked.

"I've said too much! I've said too much!" The flying Pokémon repeated over and over, holding one of her hands over her mouth.

"Celebi!" I shouted.

"I've said too much!"

"Celebi! Please! Explain what is happening!" Kate shouted.

"No! I've said too much! Now look what you have done! Now he will be after me too! Treeko get out of here as fast as you can before he comes after you too!" Celebi cried.

"Who? Who gets you?" I ask.

"Diagla, primal diagla." Celebi looked down.

"Who is that?" I ask.

"NO, It can't be!" The human said suddenly understand who Celebi was talking about.

"It is, and he wants you gone. So you will not change the world." Tears began to form on the rim of the pink Pokémon's eyes.  
"WHAT ARE YOU TWO TALKING ABOUT! HELP ME, I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IS GOING ON!" I scream flustered.

The two turn to me with concern in their eyes.

"Who is 'Primal Diagla'?" I ask, the name sounding alien.

"He is the current ruler of this 'world.'"Kate answers.

"What do you mean by 'this world'?" I look at her.

She clenches her teeth and looks down.

"This world, this world of darkness." Celebi answers.

"So is he the one that caused all of this?"  
"No, not exactly."Kate answers.

"You see," Celebi explained. "Originally Diagla, normal diagla, controlled time. He reigned at a place called temporal tower. But then one day, today, Temporal collapsed. Causing all places in this world to lose time and become frozen. Without time, the sun never rises nor sets, the sky will always be an endless darkness, there is no wind, everything is frozen in place, no nothing."

I sat there stunned, is this really the world we are living in?

"Treeko I know this is a lot to take in. Even now, hearing all this for the first time, I am stunned too. SO you're not alone. Please always remember that. No matter what happens, always remember you will never be alone in all of this. I will always be there, at your side in the fight." Kate said reassuringly.

I looked at her, silently tears were falling down her cheek. She smiled up at me and took my hand.

"Always remember that."

I smiled back her, I will never forget that. NO matter the situation or time.

"What do we do to reverse all of this?" I turned to Celebi.

She floated there wiping tears away. "Well, we need to research in the books Kate's mother left behind, and then eventually we go across time to stop all of this."

"My mother?" Kate asked.

"Yes actually she knew and prepared you for all of the things that are happening now. Remember all those bed time stories she always told, like the one about the broken prince. That one day he was normal but then his castle fell and he became stricken with madness." Celebi explained.

"But at the time I thought she was just talking nonsense so I would finally fall asleep, but no she was preparing me in a creative way so when the time came I would understand what those stories meant."Kate realized.

"Exactly." Celebi agreed.

"What is this story about a broken prince about?" I asked curious.

"Here gather around and I will tell the tale." Kate sat down on the floor criss cross.

"Come on sit." She pulled on my arm bringing me to the floor. Celebi sat down beside.

"Kate, do you even remember the story. Your mother told you quiet a long time ago."Celebi looked at Kate concerned.

"Of course I do! It was my all time favorite story when I was little. I would always ask mother to tell it to me every night." Kate shrugged her off. "Are you ready?"

Celebi and I nodded. Than Kate began.

_Once upon a time there once was a little kingdom. In this kingdom all humans and Pokémon lived in peace and harmony. Life was very good in this kingdom, there was rarely any fights or wars. All was well. Tha was until one day the current rule, King Gourdan, became very sick. Does the name sound familiar? Well all the rulers were connected with a legendary Pokémon. This ruler, king Gourdan, was the partner of gourdon. His queen, Kygin, was the partner of kygorge. All the rulers were partners with legendaries. _

_Well the king became very sick one day. All of the kingdom was very worried because there two childeren were not yet old enough to rule. There was their daughter, Paulina, there partner to Palkia, and there son Day, partner of Diagla. Unlike all the rulers, Day did not have a name that was like his partner. He was, "different."_

_Ever since his prophecy of his rule was told, it was foretold that his reign would end in destruction and darkness. Well when his father became very sick was the next in line ruler. So id Gourdan died of sickness day would take over. _

_Kygin did not want anything to happen to their peaceful kingdom or he only son. So she wished to Arceus that her husband get well soon. Later on her husband became worse. She finally made a devastating decision, for her kingdom her son must be killed. It tore her up just thinking about doing such an act but it must be done. _

_One night queen Kygin snuck into her son's chamber with a long blade. Her hand shook as she approached Day's bed. She gripped the long blade so tight her hand slowly turned a ghostly white. She had to do it. For the sake of the kingdom. The queen was just right on top of her sleeping son when a voice erupted from just out side._

"_THE KING IS DEAD! THE KING IS DEAD!" A messenger raced through the halls._

_The sleeping boy quickly got up and raced out into the hall to see what all the commotion was about. He didn't even notice his mother standing there. Kygin slowly backed away into the shadows. Thoughts raced through her head. 'She almost killed her only son, her only husband is dead. The kingdom will perish under Day's rule.'_

_She slowly raised the knife and looked at her reflection in the blade. She saw a lady, that was slowly going insane. She tossed the knife to the ground. It landed with a clatter. 'How could I do this?' She thought._

_The queen died later that night. The queen was buried beside her husband in the morning. Being next in line to rule Day became king along side Diagla. The two started off without any problems. All the peace remained. That was until the tower collapsed._

_Day and Diagla ruled from a tower high above the stars in a lone tower away from everything. Hidden in a place called 'the hidden land'. They ruled there peacefully, always watching over their subjects. That was until slowly their perfect little tower began to collapse. Slowly at first pieces began to fall off then eventually the entire tower ripped apart. With the collapse all time ceased and all things became frozen. There was no time._

_It was foretold four Heroes will rise from the darkness and bring back light to the darkened land. Forever changing the world. There would be friendships tested, bravery challenged, and sacrifices for the greater good. All four would become Heroes of the dark._

Kate ended and turned to the two each in term and stared.

"Wait a second you said four? But there is only three of us?" I asked.

"Exactly, so we will eventually find number four someday."

**-Author's FYI**

**READ! WRITE! REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**-Author's FYI**

**Hello random people of the internet! I am Reshiramgirl88 and this is **_**Hero of the Dark**_**! SO Read Write Review!**

Chapter 9: Temptations

-Kate's POV-

So there is going to be four of us one day? Well that's good, maybe it can help us against that rotten Dusknoir.

"You two need to train." Celebi said suddenly.

"Wait, what?" Treeko looked skeptical.

"If you two are really going to rid this world of the darkness you need to be prepared. Here take this." Celebi tossed me a bag of supplies.

"What's this for?" I asked.

"You really don't think I am going to allow you to stay here all this time. You two need to explore and find time gears." The time travel Pokémon just smiled at us. But we were totally clueless.

"What are time gears?" Treeko asked.

"They are these little…these little…..Well its really hard to explain but what they do is maintain time in certain areas. But they are suppose to prevent this darkness. But it seems they didn't help very much." Celebi tried to explain, but finally gave up letting out a sigh.

"So what are we suppose to do?" I asked and laid the bag down at my side.

"You two have to go out in this world and find the locations of these things then met back up with me at Dusk forest. Where you two will go through the passage of time to the past. There you will travel and collect the actual time gears and then go to the hidden land then temporal tower. AND SAVE THE WORLD!" The flying Pokémon giggled.

I looked to Treeko, he was probably thinking the same thing.

"But don't you think that's a lot to ask from two little kids?" Treeko began.

"No its not. You two have already trained a little so all you need to do now is sharpen your senses and skills."  
"But I am just a human. What am I suppose to do for defense, I don't always want to be relying on Treeko all the time." I stuttered.

"And that is why you have this Tree house for back up." Celebi flew up higher and moved her arm to demonstrate the house.

"What is a tree house suppose to help us with?" I asked.

"Here are all the supplies you will ever need. Kate go down the hall and every door on your right is yours. Treeko every one on the left is yours." Celebi directed.

I made my way down the hall looking around death Treeko at my side.

"Treeko can I speak with you a minute?" Celebi floated next to us.

"Sure…" Treeko agreed and followed Celebi back down the hall. I was left all alone.

I walk into a random door on my right.

Inside the walls were covered in all sorts of weapons. I was taken aback in awe.

How did mother get all of these? I know she is the one behind all of this.

I look along the wall for a suitable weapon. Something that will not be too heavy but not too light either. Something not so effective but something not too effective that will kill on one hit. That almost eliminated all the weapons in the room except one.

I walked over to a tiny weapon all the way in the back corner. It wasn't too big or too heavy. It was almost perfect.

I took it off its hook and held it in my hands, examining every little grain on its surface.

"Your mother knew that was what you were going to pick." A voice said from behind me suddenly.

On fist instinct somehow I swung the bat shutting my eyes.

"Hey take it easy, its only me." The voice replied. There was the faint sound of beating wings.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw Celebi floating in front of me.

"Oh sorry. I thought you were still talking with Treeko." I said sheepishly.

"It's alright dear, it was your first instinct. Hit now and not die and ask questions later. That's how mist of the creatures act in this world." Celebi smiled.

"I'm still sorry. I didn't know what to do." I apologized.

"That is great, always think and act that way. That is how you are going to survive in this world." She smiled at me.

"What? You mean hitting someone with a bat is the way to survive?" I asked, a little confused.

"Of course, you are human after all you have no moves like us Pokémon so that is your weapon of survival."

"Ok…." I looked away from her gaze.

" I still have your birthday present." Celebi said suddenly.

"What! No I don't want it! Keep It!" I said suddenly.

"But Kate!" Celebi begged.

"I don't want it!" A voice erupted from my throat almost exactly like the one from earlier. The one that made me hurt Treeko.

I swung the bat, not really knowing what else to do. But it seemed like something made me do it, even if I tried not to.

There was the whilst of the bat slicing through the air and a low thud.

I opened my eyes and saw Celebi laying on the floor.

"CELEBI!"I screamed.

"Kate is everything alright.?" Treeko busted through the door.

I remain speechless. Tears rolled down my faces, I didn't know what to do.

"Kate…CELEBI!" Treeko ran to Celebi's side.

I stayed silent and stood still.

"What happen?" Treeko asked.

I said nothing.

"Kate! What happen, its okay just please tell me." He pleaded.

I looked down at my hands. How could I do something like this?

"Kate….. Its okay just please tell me." Treeko pleaded.

No matter how hard I tried no words came out. What would I say anyway?

"I'm sorry Treeko…." I looked down.

"What? Kate what did you say?" Treeko got up and started toward me.

"Nothing," I yelled. "Just stay away from me, both of you. If want what is best."

"But Kate…" Treeko bagn.

"I'm sorry!" I ran past him and down the hall. Down the ladder and through the woods.

That was when I ran into something full force. I fell back and landed hard on my back side.

"Oh I am dearly sorry, I wasn't really looking where I was going." A voice said from above me.

The bat was knocked out of my hand and as lying at my side.

"No I am sorry I wasn't looking."I apologized.

"No, no its my fault. Here let me help you up at least." The voice said and an outstretched hand appeared in front of me.

I took it and was pulled to my feet.

"What's your name dear?" The voice asked.

"The names Kate, what's yours?" I asked and looked up.

Before me stood a large grey Pokémon with weird yellow marking all over its body.

"Dusknoir." The Pokémon said.

"Nice to meet you Dusknoir." I smiled. This was the surely the Pokémon I was warned about. But I really didn't care.

"Well Kate are you out here all alone?" Dusknoir asked.

"Yeah, sort of. I just wanted to get away." I looked down.

"Well why don't you come with me." Dusknoir suggested.

"Yeah sure, that sounds like a great idea." I smiled.

**-Authour's FYI**

**MWAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA**

**ITS SUMMER YAY! I AM SO EXCITED! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK !  
READ! WRITE! REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**-Author's FYI  
OMG OK there is going to be 4 new stories this summer! OK there is the one for Gates to infinity, a Tangled crossover, one for the princess bride, and one that is really hard to explain but here it is. Well a preview I made. **_Dimensional Scream. _

"Kyurem I know how you feel about these two but they are innocent!" Arceus growled at the legendary.

"OH really, you're sticking with that story?" Kyurem slightly smirked. "Well I might have to do something about that. Just because those two little brothers couldn't share me, the father had to split me into those two mongrels."

"Kyurem, you are not to lay one claw on these two. They are now under my protection. If you attempt to disobey me there will be serve consequences." Arceus backed up at little from the ice Pokémon and stood protectively in front of the two baby black and white Pokémon.

"OH really? What are you goings do about that?" He took a step forward towards the ultimate legendary and the newer legendaries. "Well Arceus your struggle to protect those two will end soon enough, and I will be victorious. SO if I were you, I might as well give up right about now." The smirk slowly got bigger with each step.

Arceus stepped back further almost against the wall, he didn't care if it would cost him his life he had to protect these two legendaries. But how? Thoughts raced through his mind, trying to figure out what to do to protect them.

Then it occurred to him, hide them in plain sight!

Arceus slightly smirked.

"What are you smiling about?" Kyurem snapped.

"Oh nothing." Arceus grinned.

"Stop that!" Kyurem ordered.

"I'm sorry Kyurem, it has been fun. But really I have no time to chat, maybe next time."Acreus smirked.

"WHAT!" Kyurem shirked. And in flash of lights the three were gone.

**What did you think? **

**Chibi S: Do you want the tangled story to be on its own, or do you want it as a one shot?**

**UMmmmm I'm sorry I was just giving S her super awesome credit because she really is super awesome for coming up with all of this. **

**I'm sorry to ask this but what exactly does Moka say? To someone like Scraggy, and she needs to use a vine whip? Got it.**

**Reshigirl: Will do! I am on it! I just have to update **_**Hero of the Dark,**_** and **_**Pride of a Rescue Team **_**first.**

**THANK YOU SNIVYLOVER YOU ARE THE BEST! I would probably would not be like this if it weren't for you and all you reviews, and all your ideas!**

**Well ok that is all I think? But well ummmmmmm I am always open for your ideas and storieds! POWER TO THE READERS! READ! WRITE! REVIEW!**

Chapter 10: Patterns

-Treeko's POV-

"Oh no this is bad, this is BAD!" I paced back and fourth.

"I bet Kate has been captured being held against her will. I have to find her! BUT HOW! I can't Celebi here all alone."

I screamed in frustration.

I paced back and fourth thinking about what to do. That was until something hit my foot.

"OW!" I moved my foot and saw a strange stone lying by Ceelbi.

"What is this?" I picked it up, observing every little detail.

After a few minutes it's started faintly glowing a neon blue. The light, lit up a small pattern. Ir looked so different, so indescribable.

A little startled by the sudden light, I quickly dropped the rock.

"What?" Celebi began to stir.

"CELEBI!" I rushed to her side.

"Treeko? Where is Kate?" She asked.

"I don't know she ran away."I answered, ashamed.

"WHAT!" She was suddenly wide awake.

"Yeah she is gone what do we do?" I asked.

"WE HAVE TO GET HER BACK NOW! BEFORE DUSKNOIR GETS HER!" Celebi got quickly and headed toward the door.

"Wait Celebi!" I said quickly. She turned to me.

"What is it Treeko?" She asked.

"What is this?" I held up the stone. Again the blue light appeared, I didn't drop it this time. Even though I was still a little scared of the rock, I held onto to it tight.

"Oh, that is for Kate. You will need that later to get to the hidden land." Celebi explained.

"Oh….." I slipped the rock into to my bag.

"Come on, we should get going." Celebi said and we left the tree house in search of Kate.

-Kate's POV-

"Just right this way dear." Dusknoir said in front of me.

I wasn't really being held against my will, I could run away at any time I pleased. I just din't want to go back to treeko and Celebi when I could hurt them at any time.

"Hey Dusknoir?" I said silently.

He turned to me. "What is it Kate?"

"Where exactly are we going?" I asked.

"Well we are going to a place where you can properly train. Somewhere no one can get hurt." He smiled at me.

I smiled back. "Ok….."

Dusknoir turned back around and we continued on.

We walked in dead silence. I kept my eyes focused on the ground below me.

Then there was a slight burning on my right wrist.

I muffled a scream, not wanting Dusknoir to notice.

With one hand plastered to my mouth, I silently looked at my wrist.

Just under the heel of my hand a bottle cap sized patterned burned. It glowed soft neon blue, inscribing it on my skin. The pattern was something I never really saw before, it was very indescribable.

My hand shook as I removed it from my mouth and very faintly touched the small pattern.

Then a white line cut across my vision, and everything went black.

_Before me stood Treeko and Celebi walking down the trail of the forest. Celebi floated, actually. They were talking about me. _

"_Treeko, we have to find Kate, NOW!" celebi said softly. _

"_I know Celebi and we will."Treeko replied._

So there were looking for me?

_The two continued on in silence. _

"_LOOK OVER THERE!" Treeko shouted pointing to something._

"_WHAT WHERE!" Celebi asked, skeptical._

"_Over there!" Treeko pointed again._

"_Oh there she is !" Celebi smiled._

_Then the two raced to where Treeko pointed._

And my vision returned t normal.

I wqas slumped against a tree. Obviously Dusknoir hasn't notice that I was gone, because he was already ten feet away.

I smiled to myself, my friends really do care.

"Kate…." A voice whispered from behind me.

I turned around and saw Celebi and Treeko hiding in one of the bushes.

I smiled.

"Awwww you guys." I whispered back. I stood up straight and made my way over to them.

"Its so good to see you again." I smiled and rubbed the top of Treeko's head.

"Kate we have to get out of here ,now" Celebi interrupted.

I nodded. Treeko looked at me.

"What it is?" I asked him

He didn't say anything, but rather just held out a small stone. This stone….had the same pattern as on my wrist.

"Where did you get this?" iasked.

"We have no time to answer r that. We will discuss it all once we get back to the tree house, no w come on." Celebi interrupted. The three of us headed back to the tree house. Just leaving Dusknoir to himself, singing Toxic by Britney Spears to himself.

**-Author's FYI  
HI ok, so what you think?**

**I couldn't think of any other songs for Dusknoir so I just went with Toxic m, because that just came to mind first so here is some character songs!  
Kate: Sick of it (Skillet)**

**Treeko: Breathe into me (Red)**

**Celebi: The Last Night (Skillet)**

**Dusknoir: This is War (30 Seconds to mars)**

**OK SO!  
I just need to revise and edit some of Tangled and I will post it soon. Still Chibi S do you want it as a one shot or its own story?**

**S the books will be here soon, it takes a little while so….**

**Umm the story above will be written soon.  
UHHHH Gates to infinity I am working on now. **

**SO I think that is it….i think…**

**SO READ! WRITE! REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**-Author's FYI**

**I am sorry that the last chapters of this story have been kind of…bad. I have been kind of distracted and it hasn't been able to reach its full potential. Sorry, but here this is a decent one… I hope. I am sorry to tell this you but I am going away all next week, so no new chapters. Once the stories have been updated they are good for this week. Some I may add later but other than that sorry. No on to the story.**

**Read, Write, Review!**

Chapter 11: Sounds and images, slicing across the boundaries of time from the near future or distant past, just to manifest as visions or sounds, breaching into human and Pokémon.

-Celebi's POV-

The mark, it is already there. This is bad, so bad.

"Kate when did this happen?" I held her wrist gently not wanting to hurt the girl or disturb the scar in any way.

"Just before you guys showed up." She answered. She looked at me a little concerned, and a little scared.

"When you were with…" I replied, a little speechless.

Kate simply nodded.

"Did he notice?" I pestered.

"No, he was too busy singing Britney spears to notice." As she talked a smile creped up on her face.

Treeko giggled behind a covered mouth.

I smiled. "Well that is good."

"But there Is something else…." Kate's smile slowly faded.

"What is it dear?" I held her hand and squeezed it.

"I touched the mark, and something weird happened…" She confessed.

"What do you mean weird?" I asked. This may be very bad.

"Like right after I touched my wrist a white line sliced across my vision. Showing me a vision of you guys coming to find me."

"But that is…" I began.

"It is what!" Treeko demanded.

"The ability known as Dimensional Scream."I confessed.

"The Dimensional Scream?" Treeko looked me curios.

"Yes, the Dimensional Scream. It is an ability that is not very known how it is learned. But what happens when a Pokémon, or human, touches something or someone. Visions or sounds cross the boundaries of time from the future or past. Sending a vision or noise into the poser of this ability."I explained.

"There really is an ability like that?" Treeko asked.

"Yes, it is mainly is used to find Time Gears. But there is a default behind it."

"What do you mean, default?" Kate asked.

"In order for the ability to work, there must be a trusted partner present."

"But I was only with Dusknoir?" She looked at with suspicion.

"Don't forget we were not very far behind."Treeko piped in.

"That is true…" I pondered. But I knew Kate did not want to face the fact that she trusted Dusknoir. "What exactly did you see?"

"Well…" She began. "I saw you guys talking and then you Treeko pointed something out and my vision returned to normal."

"So it was in the future." I pulled my hand away from hers.

"I guess so…" Kate looked away.

"That means you need training, now." I looked her in the eyes. "You and Treeko are going to journey across the land, looking for time gears. And you need to get stronger. If you are ever going to defeat Dusknoir."

"Dusknoir? But he is good, not evil."Treeko protested.

"That is what you think." I smirked. "He works for Primal Diagla."

"Primal Diagla?" Kate asked.

I nodded. Then there was the sound of a large roar. "You have to get out of here, now." I panicked.

The two stood up immediately, looking at me with panic in their eyes.

"Kate do you still have your bat?" I asked.

She held it up and nodded.

"Her take this, it contains all you will ever need." I passed her a book bag.

The two stayed silent.

"Treeko get in the bag." Kate held the bag open.

The small grass type crawled in. Kate slung over her back. "Hold on tight Treeko."  
A small light green hand appeared out of the bag, giving thumbs up.

"The lets go." Kate began to walk forward.

"You two be careful." I piped in.

Kate turned back to me. She nodded and continued on.

I didn't see them again until, four years later.

-Treeko's POV-

The ride was sort of bumpy. Btu hey, I am in a book bag. I couldn't expect it to be easier.

"Hang on tight Treeko. This ride might get a little bumpy." Kate called from out side the bag.

Books and other supplies, kept hitting me with each step. I suppose I better get to studying. Celebi told me I would need to know the entire unknown alphabet for someday.

I pulled one of the books out of place and opened it up and started to read.

_Primal Diagla- the darkened version of the temporal Pokémon. Due to the planet's paralysis, the legendary Pokémon become consumed with power. Making it lose all control. Thus making the temporal Pokémon driven with madness. It will stop at nothing to keep its power. It is to be very feared, if wanting to keep your life do not resist._

Wow, this book certainly goes into detail.

_Temporal Tower- A large tower where Diagla maintains all of time. The central place where Diagla stays. But Temporal Tower collapsed, causing the planet to become paralyzed. Making all the land turn to a bleary grey, and making everything freeze in place._

_Time Gears- The keys to preventing the planet paralysis. Collect at least five out of all of them. Then bring them to Temporal Tower. Place them in the large structure. Thus setting the world in a reset. It is not told where exactly where all the time gears are but there are some clues. Three are mainly guarded by the legendary Pokémon, Uxie, Azlef, and Mespirt. These three Pokémon are said to rest at lakes in unusual places. Such as on a high plateau, under a desert, and in a large crystal cavern._

_Uxie- The legendary Pokémon of wisdom. This pokemon is said to rest at a lake on a high plateau. It is one of three that protect Time Gears. Uxie was hired by Diagla to protect the time gears in case of emergency. Primal Diagla also hired him to prevent any pokemon from stealing the Time Gear._

_Mespirt- The legendary pokemon of Emotion. Like Uxie it is a protector of a time Gear. She dwells far under a desert._

_Azlef- The legendary Pokémon of willpower. Like Uxie and Mespirt, this pokemon protects a time gear. He is said to dwell at a lake in a crystal cavern._

I silently closed the book and shut my eyes. And I silently feel asleep to the rhythm of Kate's footsteps.

**-Author's FYI**

**Well this is it for now. **

**READ! WRITE! REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**-Author's FYI**

**READ! WRITE! REVIEW!**

Chapter 12: Listen here, girl!

-Kate's POV-

"Rise and shine sleepy head!" I chimed, rubbing the top of Treeko's head.

He jolted awake and was about to use a vine whip on me.

"Hey calm down its just me!" I backed away.  
"Sorry, sudden instinct." He excused.

"No its good." I smiled.

"But I almost killed you?"

"Yes, which is good in this world. What if I was Dusknoir?"  
"I would have attacked you."

"Good. Now come on eat your breakfast." I pushed a leaf full of berries over to him.

Treeko stared at it.

"What? Do you not like Oran Berries and Grass Gummies?"  
Not really. I do love Oran Berries. But I absolutely hate grass gummies."

"But you're a grass type!"

"I love red gummies better."  
"Fire type gummies, great. Just great."

"I will be back. You wait here." I stood up and started to walk away.

"Hey!" Treeko yelled.

"What is it Treeko?"  
"I want to come with you."  
"No stay here and guard the camp. I promise I will be back soon."

"No, I will eat these Grass Gummies. Just don't leave, please. Anything but that." Tears began to well up in his eyes.

"Ok." I walked back to him and sat down.

"Please. Don't leave me alone." He begged.

"I promise Treeko, cross my heart and hope to be captured by Dusknoir and his Sable. That we will be together, forever."

"Together." He held one of his tiny green paws.

"Together." I took out his outstretched paw.

"Across space."

"And across time."

"Together."

"Forever."

Treeko nodded and smiled.

How could I promise something like this? You can never really know for sure what will happen. SO why did I suddenly make a promise to stay with my bets friend forever.

Maybe I shouldn't have done that? But it made him so happy! Why did I do such a dumb thing?

"Hey Kate? Are you okay?"Treeko asked, breaking my train of thought.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" I smiled.

He looked at me for a few minutes and then just shrugged it off.

"Now what do we do?" Treeko asked.

"First you need to finish your breakfast then we go investigate if there is a Time Gear around here." I stood up and walked over to the mouth of the cave, looking out into the darkened world.

"Wait a second does that mean you…"He smiled brightly.  
"Yes I did. It should be around here somewhere, according to the vision."I smiled.

"That ability is so cool and so useful for our situation right now!"Treeko grew excited.

"Yeah it's like its fate or something!"I smiled. "Now hurry up and finish your breakfast so we can get going."

He picked up the leaf and started shoving the berries and gummies in his mouth.

"Please don't choke, slow down." I laughed. "We're in rush, so calm down and enjoy."

Treeko's cheeks instantly became red and he slowly lowered the leaf from his face.

"Good, now just enjoy. Like I said we're in rush." I smiled.

There was a faint sound of rustling coming from the bushes just outside the cave.

"What was that?" Treeko asked.

"Nothing. I bet it was nothing."

"Are you sure?"  
"Yes Treeko. Just stay right here and do not make a sound."I walked over to my bag and bage to rummage through the contents.

After a few seconds of searching I found my sling shot I made while Treeko was asleep and a bag full of Gravelrocks.

I silently put one finger on my mouth and walked over to the mouth of the cave.

Treeko watched me intently, preparing to attack if necessary.

I slowly put a gravelrock form the abg in place in the sling shot and pulled the rock back, preparing to fire.

There was the rustling again. I tensed up, not really sure what enemy was lurking behind the bushes.

Then in a matter of seconds a purple Pokémon shot out of the bushes and raced toward me, claws outstretched.

I let out a muffled scream and let go of the string holding the rock n place.

The gravelrock flew with such great force and speed. It hit right on the target, the forehead of the purple Pokémon.

It fell back, unconscious.

"What was that?" Treeko asked, beginning to walk towards.

"Stay there." I said, not wanting him to come any closer.

He grunted but stayed where he was.

I edged closer to the fallen pokemon.

Gems covered most of the pokemon's body. It was a Sable.

"WE have to get out of here, now!" I shouted and ran to grab my rock. I raced over and grabbed it and ran back to the cave.

I put my sling shot on a ring on my belt next to my pocket knife and my bat, then tied the bag of Gravelrocks on the belt next to the sling shot.

"Let's Go!" I swung my bag over my shoulder.

"Right behind you!" treeko said and started following me out of the cave.

"This way, but stay absolutely silent." I whispered back to him.

"Right." He whispered back.

We trekked through the forest, trying to stay absolutely silent and trying to avoid all branches and sticks that littered the ground.

"Try to keep up!" I whisperd to Treeko.

There was reply.

"Treeko?" I turned around. There was no little grass type following.

Just a whole crowd of of Sable.

They all had razor sharp claws and teeth. They grinned with a certain audacity, as if they were really happy they found something. Or shall I say, someone.

"Dusknoir will be very pleased we finally found her."The leader of the Sable smirked.

"Your right about that sir." A minion relied.

"Lets get her to Dusknoir before she escapes!" Another minion began to approach me.

"Stay back!" I said clearly, holding the bat out in front of me.

"Wow, hold on little girl. We don't want to hurt you!" The leader tried to explain.

"Yeah, we just want to bring you in to Master Dialga." Another minion butted in.

I tensed up. "I am not going with you!" I held the bat steady in front of me.

"You are to come with us, or the grass type gets it."The leader smirked.

"WHAT DID YOU DO WITH TREEKO?!" I demanded.

"Oh it seems that you have some feelings for that grass type." He smirked again.

"What did you do with him!"

"Oh you idiots. I don't see how lord Dusknoir put you in charge. Listen here girl." A girl Sable walked in on the scene and looked me straight in the eyes.

"What did you do with Treeko!" I yelled.

"Listen first, and then maybe we will answer your questions." She smiled. "You are to come with us to Temporal Tower. NO questions."

"I am not going with you!" I swung the bat.

It whistled through the air. All the Sable took a step back.

"That's enough girl, you are coming with us, whether you like it or not!"

That was when the Sable all attacked in chaos of fury swipes.

**-Author's FYI**

**Hey!**

**SO I have Animal Crossing: New Leaf! It is really fun! I am really a fan of this series. If you have a copy of it too just message me and maybe we can meet up in my town!**

**Character name: Kate**

**Town: HERO**

**But ummmm, I am ready to battle on Pokemon Black! So bring on the challenge!**

**I am ready! Sorry for the long wait!  
READ! WRITE! REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**-Author's FYI  
READ! WRITE! REVIEW!**

Chapter 13: Evolution

-Treeko's POV-

"Listen here grass type!" A female Sable scorned. "You are to stay away from us and the human girl. If not, bad things will happen. And let's just say your little human friend, won't be as pretty as she is now."

I gulped.  
"Go it?" She smirked.

I slowly nodded.

"Good." And with that she disappeared without a trace.

I let out a sigh. I had to get Kate back. But I also didn't want her to get hurt. What should I do?

"Excuse me? Mister Treeko?" A tiny squeaky voice spoke from behind me.

I turned around to see a Treeko, a little younger than me.

"Yeah, what can I do for you?" I smiled.

"Well, you see mister." He said in an adorable tone. "Do you know if it is possible to evolve?"

"Evolve?" I said, a little skeptical.

"Uh-huh." The little one nodded.

"Into a Grovyle? Why would you ask that little one?" I got down on my knees so I was at level with the younger treeko.

"Well you see." He stared up at me with lillipup eyes. "My friend went missing. I think he got taken by hose purple Pokémon. And I haven't seen him since. You see I want to do something, but I am too weak to do anything."

Realization hit me like a bus. This little Treeko was in the same situation as me. "Oh, I see. But listen here little one. Pokémon have gone missing after they evolve, so if I were you. I would give up on trying to evolve."

"But my friend, he needs my help!" The little one protested.

"I'm sure he is fine." I ruffled the fur on the top of his head.

"But you see. It has been weeks since I've seen him! You have to help me!" Treeko begged.

"Ok then what's your little friends name?" I stood up and looked down at the small Pokémon.

"His name is Duskull."

I tensed up. According to one of the books that was in Kate's bag, Duskull is the first evolution of…..

"When was the last time you saw him!" I demanded.

"A few days ago. Just before this grey thing happened." Treeko backed upa s tep.

"I see…" I looked away. Was it possible this Duskull this Treeko is looking for is the Dusknoir that abducted Kate?

"Please help me mister!" Treekop begged.

"I will! You can count on me!" I smiled.

"Thank you!"

"Your welcome!" I smiled. "Just leave everything to me! Now you run on back home and let me handle all of this."

"thank you!" The Treeko said again and walked away in the direction he had come from.

I let out a sigh. How am I suppose to evolve?

Not to mention save Kate and now some duskull?

This is going to be harder than I thought.

I let out a sigh and continued to walk.

I had to get stronger somehow.

"Hey, bub. Give us all you got and you won't get hurt majorly." A voice demanded.

I froze, my satchel hanging loosely at my side.

"The satchel! Hand it over!"The voice commanded.

My hand instantly moved down to my satchel.

"That's right, be a good little grass type and hand it over."

I reached inside the bag, my hand searching for the right object.

I pulled out a couple gravelrocks and tossed in the direction of the voice.

"Hey, watch it!" It cursed.

I raced away as fast as my feet could carry me. My satchel bounceing again my side.

"After him!" The voice shouted, than came the sound of feet falling down on the soft earth.

I made a left, a right, and another left. Until I got cornered into a outlet of a cliff.

I skidded to a stop, panting.

"Now we got you!" The voice laughed.

I turned around and faced the enemies that were pursuing me.

"What do you want!" I demanded.

Before me stood a duo of a chimchar and a squirtle.

I knew from the books that squirtle were usually the timid type, and rarely make contact with other Pokémon, usually keeping to itself.

While Chimchars on the other hand, were always looking for a fight.

"Hand it over!" The squirlte held out one blue hand.

"Never!" I grunted.

"Do as he says." The chimchar took a step towards me. "Or pay the consequences."

I backed up. Jagged rocks poked me in the back.

"You have no where to run now!" they both sneered.

"Just leave me alone!"I used a vine whip on the two of them. They both fell in a matter of seconds.

"Do you rally think you can knock us out so easily?" The chimchar grinned.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I used a leaf storm.

They both fell again.

And they both stood, looked at one another and ran off.

"Ha, who is the tuff one now?" I laughed, taking in my victory!

I moved the satchel back onto the top of my shoulder and climbed up onto the rocks. Taking extra precautions to not let my beg get caught on any rocks.

I reached the top and let out a sigh.

A cave sat just at the top. It seemed undisturbed.

I walked in and laid on the cool cave floor.

I let out a sigh and thought about everything that had happened.

"I'm sorry Kate. I let you down. I promise. Cross my heart and hope to die. I will find you. And we will be together again. We will change this world. I will make sure of it. You and me, we will be Heroes."

I let out a sigh, than a white light absorbed my body.

I closed my eyes, I could feel myself changing but it didn't hurt.

When I opened my eyes again I raised my hadn and looked at it.

Instead of seeing a light green three fingered paw, I saw a darker green than before. But only with two fingers, almost as if claws. Three long leafs spread out from just under the heel of hand.

I had evolved into a Grovyle.

**-Author's FYI**

**READ! WRITE! REVIEW!**


End file.
